Toy's can be fixed
by GoldenEyeRave
Summary: short one-shot or drabble. Summary: They always say that toy's Can be fixed, Repaired,Cleaned,brand new And shine bright... Right honey.


A short one shot drabble, enjoy.

Disclaimer: sigh… I do not own inuyasha or the characters. Of course everyone knows this.

* * *

><p><strong>Toys can be fixed<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome sat on her bed, her note book computer in her lap as she went over her old documents. She had contemplated over her life and noticed how much had changed especially now that she was over and done with inuyasha (her ex-boyfriend). She had been thinking about deleting some old poetry that she had written for him or about him. Since she had moved on and actually found someone else in her life. As kagome was scrolling down she saw one title that stood out from her poetry collection. It was called "toys can be fixed". Kagome scrunched up her forehead wondering what on earth the poem was about. Whatever it was she didn't remember ever writing it. Then again usually when she was an emotional wreck while writing her poems she did tend to forget she ever written that particular one. Shrugging she clicked on the title, a Microsoft word document window screen popping up. She leaned back further on the cushioning of her pillow and began to read the poem.<p>

My mind is blank

My soul is hollow

You have done so

Many things

That I cannot forgive

You gave me false hope

A life without the flow of energy

Deceitfulness is your true game

I walk in the lies

That you have put inside

My grave

I wonder

If I'll ever

Get out from under

Under all this dirt

I'm suffocated

Trapped

You left me to rot here

Didn't you

You played with your games

Your toy must have shattered

For you to have thrown it away

But fear not

Because after I dig

Myself out

Someone will find me

Refurbish me

They always say that toys

Can be fixed

Repaired

Cleaned

Brand new

And shine bright

Right honey

Oh how this poem was true to its word, she did find someone. Someone who treated her with utmost respect, not with all the toying bull crap that inuyasha always laid on her. This poem was definitely about him and instead of deleting it as she was going to do with the others; she found she couldn't because of the meaning to the poem. It was almost like evolution, she couldn't delete a poem that at one point strengthened her (she just knew) to move on forward and find someone to pick up her pieces… and there had been a lot of them. She had been so depressed; it was hard to believe she had almost been in suicide mode. Thank goodness for Sesshoumaru. He was now the center of her life; he had been the one to refurbish her. She had to admit she didn't know how he could be so patient.

He was definitely the opposite of inuyasha, who was in fact his brother or half-brother as he always liked to input. That had been the worst part of being with Sesshoumaru, not only did she always have to see inuyasha's face but she had to go through his arguments and jealousy, as if they were still together and he ruled what she did. She still remembered the time when Sesshoumaru announced that they were together how inuyasha had gotten so red with anger his face matched the color of his shirt. But that was all in the beginning, now it's much better between them especially when Sesshoumaru always put him in his place and now he finally had a girlfriend (though she didn't know if the girl was permanent or if he had another on the side like he did with her) but oh well she didn't care, that was his concern. Although he could stop with always practically staring or was it glaring whenever she and Sesshoumaru got all lovey dovey.

Kagome sighed as she closed the window; she was definitely not going to delete this poem. The rest though had to go, love sick poetry about inuyasha was just as bad as standing in the middle of garbage dump; she cringed at the thought. She got right to work in clicking away and selecting delete to all of her poetry junk. As she was almost finished she heard a knock and looked up from her laptop… and blinked.

"What are you doing here; I thought you had a meeting"

"It ended early. What are you doing?"

"Deleting some stuff I don't need anymore"

"hn"

She watched as Sesshoumaru strolled onto their room. After a year of being together Sesshoumaru had suggested she move in with him. Of course she had been skeptical at first but in the end she agreed and now didn't regret her decision. It was nice to always wake up in the morning to see Sesshoumaru's angelic face. Who would have thought it would look so innocent like. She even sometimes teased him about it. Even went as far as taking a picture of him while he slept. The bed bounced slightly, indicating that Sesshoumaru was sitting on the bed. She hadn't realized that he went around sitting on his side of the bed.

Kagome shifted slightly to face him, her eyes moved up and down taking in his business like attire. Ever since Sesshoumaru turned twenty one his father had handed over the family business company to him, Inu enterprises, which was sort of funny; dog enterprises, seriously? They didn't even sell dog stuff or whatever that had to do with dogs for that matter, Anyways never mind that. Sesshoumaru looked damn good in a black suit and black pants which really emphasized the rock hard bulging of his thighs.

"See something that interests you" Sesshoumaru said tauntingly.

"As a matter of fact… no sorry there isn't really much to see" which was a damn lie, Sesshoumaru was gorgeous; from his silver hair that contrasted with his suit to his golden eyes and soft lips that were always in a hard line. If he would just relax his face more they would surely look plump and luscious, just like female lips, which is another thing she had to wonder how on earth she even decided to be with Sesshoumaru. He was a cold and aloof kind of guy and yet they had been together for more than a year and a month before he had romantically proposed to her, she absent mindedly felt for her ring, her engagement ring. She still wondered, her mind adrift. It was almost like a fantasy she had created herself. In all her years of knowing him would she have thought that he was actually a nice person (in his own way) and that he actually cared? Kagome blinked once more again today and looked down to see Sesshoumaru's hand caressing her hand that was fingering her ring.

"Even though I should be insulted, I'll let that one pass if you tell me what is on your mind that you look so distracted over… so what is it?"

Kagome contemplated as she thought for the right answer to give. "Well… it's not much. It's just that… you and me… it's still hard to believe. Plus all this changing stuff, I mean we're going to get married and we're going to move into the house you brought pretty soon. I was just thinking how much everything has changed you know and I'm not saying it's bad. It's all good, I mean I … I'm just so happy I could cry" kagome said finishing with s sniffle, oh my… she was actually starting to cry.

"shh kagome don't start crying… you know how I dislike you crying" Sesshoumaru said while moving more closer to her on the bed and bringing her forward to lay on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know… but I just can't help it. So much has changed with you being in my life. I didn't know what would become of myself after what had happened between me and inuyasha. You know I was just looking over some stuff and wondered why I still have these things here"

"What stuff?" Sesshoumaru was curious now.

Kagome hesitated but answered truthfully. "Of me and inuyasha, like pictures and some poetry I've written to him and about him… but it's not like I was reminiscing trust me I do not want to even remember anything from that past. I just thought cleaning the stuff out would be good because of the new life we're going to share. I mean this is more than just being boyfriend and girlfriend, it's about being husband and wife… or almost going to be husband and wife" kagome said correcting herself while blushing.

Sesshoumaru laughed and smirked down at her knowing full well that she was blushing, and then became entirely serious afterward "are you saying… that you're somewhat afraid?"

Kagome looked up bracing her hands on his chest, her eyes were wide brimming with tears and onto the surface of her face as she said "no" but of course it had been too forcefully and she cringed. "Ok maybe a little" she admitted. She practically resented her answer though.

Sighing Sesshoumaru replied "kagome of course you're going to be afraid, I've heard everyone goes through that and sometimes they look to their past. But it doesn't mean you're going to be afraid forever. Even I'll admit I'm… somewhat… afraid too because I don't know what will happen in the future. But that doesn't matter. All that matters is that we both know that I love you and you love me and as long as there's that nothing will ever get in our way or change for what we feel for each other. Ok."

Kagome smiled and said "ok" Sesshoumaru was right and as long as she had him she'll always feel brand new and will always shine brightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it, fave and review (F&amp;R)<strong>

**A NEW PASSING ****TIME CHAPTER 3: CURIOUS DOG HAS JUST BEEN POSTED GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE TO READ IT.**


End file.
